


knocked out loaded

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit knocks himself out and wakes up thinking he's 4





	knocked out loaded

It was just one of those days where it seemed like everyone had had too much coffee, which would have been useful as the arsenal squad were in training. Not many of them were actually training though, much to Unai’s annoyance.

A group of them were playing tag, chasing each other around the gym. Unai sighs and decides to give them 5 more minutes.

“Look out!” Hector shouts at Granit as Mesut who was currently ‘it’ ran towards him.

Granit turns his head and runs. Straight into a beam. He hits his head and falls to the floor. This seems to dull the mood a little bit.

“Granit?” Hector asks, gently prodding him.

Granit’s eyes spring open and he grins.

“Thank god, are you ok?” Shkodran asks.

“Dada?” Granit asks, looking at him curiously.

“Dada? No, I’m musti”

“Dada” Granit opens his arms as if asking to be carried.

“Stop messing around, we have training”

Granit looks hurt.

“Dada doesn’t love me” He sighs sadly.

The rest of the group look at each other.

“Granit” Mesut says.

“Dada?”

“How old are you?”

Granit holds up 4 fingers.

“4!” He announces proudly.

“Do you know where you are?”

Granit looks around and shakes his head.

“You’re in the arsenal gym” Shkodran explains “You play for them”

Granit’s eyes open wide.

“Am I good?” He wonders.

“You are”

“Yay!”

“What are we going to do?” Hector asks “Do you think he can still remember how to play?”

“We could give him a ball and see” Petr suggests

But before they have chance to do that they have to catch him. Granit had caught sight of the pool and decided that meant it was bath time. He takes off running, undressing as he goes.

“Granit! Come back” Shkodran chases after him.

“Can’t catch me”

“Can he remember how to swim?” Mesut asks.

“We better hope so” Shkodran says as Granit jumps in.

Thankfully he can.

“Too slow” Granit says swimming to the other side of the pool.

“Granit, you need to come out now” Shkodran says

“No!”

“If I catch you will you come out?”

“Ok”

Shkodran sighs and jumps in after Granit, he chases him around for a few minutes and eventually catches him and helps him out. Mesut gets them towels and gets to work drying Granit and helping him get dressed. 

“We should call Oli” hector says “He’ll think it’s hilarious”

“Good idea” Rob says.

Hector gets his phone out and dials Oli. He explains the situation and Oli will be right there, thankfully he’d just finished training. 

To keep Granit occupied, they put him on a stationary bike which seems to amuse him.

Olivier arrives half an hour later.

“Granit?” He asks “Are you ok?”

“Oli!” Granit jumps off the bike and hugs his boyfriend.

“At least he still remembers who I am. We should get you home”

“No!” Granit insists.

“Come on, you’ll feel better after you’ve had a nap”

“Gotta catch me”

Once again Granit takes off running. Straight into the same beam as before and once again it knocks him out.

“Granit!” Oli rushes over.

Granit’s eyes open slowly as he wakes up a few moments later

“Oli? Why are you here?” He asks, confused.

“You knocked yourself out”

“Oh”

“How’s your head?”

“Alright. How long was I out for?”

Olivier laughs “I think that’s a story for the ride home”


End file.
